deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuya Mishima
Kazuya Mishima is a character from the fighting game series, Tekken. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akuma vs. Kazuya Mishima (Completed) * Albert Wesker vs. Kazuya Mishima (Abandoned) * Kazuya Mishima VS Liu Kang (Abandoned) * Kazuya Mishima vs Raven Branwen * Ryu vs Kazuya Mishima (Completed) * Kazuya VS Scorpion Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear) * Sagat (Street Fighter) History Kazuya Mishima is the son of Heihachi Mishima and Kazumi Mishima, Half-Brother of Lars Alexandersson, the adoptive brother Lee Chaolan and the father of Jin Kazama and lover of Jun Kazama. He is also the head of a company called "G Corporation" and one of the holders of the Devil Gene that was passed down generation in the Mishima Family. When Kazuya was a young boy, he grew up not knowing of his Devil Gene heritage. He was constantly abused by his father Heihachi due to being a frail and timid boy. However, he was taken care of by his beloved mother Kazumi and grandfather Jinpachi, helping him overcome the abuse he had from his father. That is until Heihachi killed his wife out of self-defense, and staged a coup d'état against Jinpachi, imprisoning him underneath the Hon-Maru. Kazuya, now alone, was thrown off a cliff by his father, believing that his son had the Devil Gene inside him, much like Kazumi had. Despite being tossed off the cliff, and acquiring a huge scar on his chest, Kazuya managed to survive the fall and climb back up, resulting in Kazuya developing an immense hatred towards Heihachi and a desire to kill him, as well as Heihachi confirming that his son has the Devil Gene inside him. As Kazuya was growing up, Heihachi continued to annoy his son by adopting a boy named Lee in China so he can have a rival to inspire him. Heihachi also trained him in the Mishima Fighting Style Karate when he was young. In order to put his skills to the test, Kazuya disappeared from his father and traveled the world to fight in multiple fighting tournaments, beating every opponent in his way, with the only blemish in his record being a draw from Paul Phoenix. After learning that Heihachi announced the King of the Iron Fist tournament, Kazuya took this opportunity to take down his father and take his company from him. Death Battle Info Mishima Fighting Style Karate * Based on Shotokan Karate * Uses electrical attacks * Learned from his father Heihachi Devil Gene * Activated after Heihachi threw him off a cliff * Stems from his mother * Gives him multiple powers such as flight and the ability to shoot Devil Beams * Turns skin purple, gains a third eye, eyes red, and demonic wings * Other half flew to his son Jin Feats * Fought Paul Phoenix to a draw and defeated him in their second encounter * Climbed back up a cliff when he was five despite having a scar on his chest * Won the 1st King of Iron Fist Tournament by defeating Heihachi * His body survived being dropped into a volcano * Held off multiple Jack-4's alongside Heihachi * Took control of G-Corporation * Survived a building explosion * Fired a Devil Beam that reached outer space and destroys a satellite * Has finally defeated and killed Heihachi by throwing him into a volcano * Fought evenly with Akuma as Devil Kazuya * In an alternate universe, managed to tear apart a dinosaur's head from its jaw Faults * Defeated by Heihachi twice (Tekken 2, Tekken 4) * Had to be brought back to life by G-Corporation after being dropped into a volcano * Defeated by Jin Kazama, and Lars alongside Alisa or Raven * Ruthless and arrogant * Has yet to regain his full power Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Namco Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Tekken Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Fallen Heroes